Un Nuevo Viaje, Miles de Nuevas Aventuras
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja al fin ha terminado y la paz reina ahora en las 5 naciones ninja, pero Naruto aun tiene cuerda para rato y por supuesto sabiendo que hay un continente lleno de nuevos rivales poderos y cientos de cosas geniales por ver no se va a quedar quieto, ¿que geniales aventuras le esperan al joven Uzumaki junto al gremio Fairy Tail en el reino de Fiore?
1. Prologo

**-Buenos días gente, ya estoy de regreso hoy con el prologo para un nueva historia y si ya sé que tengo muchas pero, ¿que queréis que le haga? Una vez llega a mi cabeza una buena idea para un fic no me quedo tranquilo hasta que lo escribo y creedme cuando os digo que no soy capaz de concentrarme en otra cosa hasta que lo hago.-**

**-Bien lo segundo que tengo que decir es que lamento mucho la demora pero esta última semana se me han juntado algunos asuntos personales de última hora que me ha quitado mucho tiempo para escribir, no trato de justificarme pero solo quería que lo supieseis, y ya sin más dilación os dejaré con el inicio de esta nueva aventura que espero que os guste, os leo al final.-**

**-¿Ya has terminado?-Pregunta Airi apareciendo a un lado del autor haciendo que este suspire y asiente.-Bien porque ya es hora de que recibas tu castigo por hacer esperar a los lectores.-**

**-Aku_kun la comida ya esta lista.-Dice Ryuko desde la cocina desde la cual sale un extraño humo verde y mientras Akuma camina hacia el lugar parece escucharse una música fúnebre.**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Aun eres débil

Seres mágicos pensando-(Aun eres débil)

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Prologo

Paz, clama y serenidad era lo que actualmente reinaba en todo el continente elemental, al fin tras semanas de duros combates y de cientos de sacrifico la gran cuarta guerra ninja había llegado a su fin gracias a dos personas que actualmente eran considerados como héroes por todas las personas del continente, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Sayuri Uchiha. Los dos jóvenes habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra todos los enemigos que les salieron al paso, primero Obito Uchiha seguido del poderoso Jubi controlado por el patriarca del Clan Uchiha, Madara y por ultimo habían enfrentado a la casi invencible Kaguya, madre del sabio de los seis caminos.

Habían sido luchas realmente titánicas en las que los dos jóvenes lo habían dado todo para poder evitar el Tsukuyomi Eterno, había sido difícil pero al final las encarnaciones de los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos se había hecho con la victoria, pero aun quedaba una lucha por librarse. Una vez derrotada Kaguya la Uchiha retó al Uzumaki a un combate que decidiría el futuro de los bijus actualmente sellados en Naruto y el futuro de las naciones ninja.

La pelea había durado varias horas, ambos jóvenes eran realmente fuertes, sin duda ambos estaban por encima del nivel Hokage. Sayuri que poseía el Rinnegan definitivo en su ojo izquierdo tuvo contra las cuerdas al Uzumaki todo el rato el cual solo podía contar con el chakra de Kyubi pues los demás bijus estaban dormidos por todo el chakra que habían perdido. Al final las voluntades de ambos jóvenes colisionaron, la honda de choque destruyó casi por completo el Valle del fin, los dos resultaron realmente heridos en ese último choque de poderes, ambos habían perdido un brazo.

-No lo entiendo, yo caí en la oscuridad, traté de cortar todos los lazos que me unían a ustedes, y en especial el que me unía a ti, pero tú nunca pensaste en cortar ese lazo.-Dijo la Uchiha tirada en el suelo al lado del Uzumaki.-¡¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mi?!-

-Je, mira lo parlanchina que te pones solo porque no puedes moverte.-Dijo con humor y algo de burla Naruto.

-¡Cállate y responde!-Gritó Sayuri mirando al chico, ella solo pudo sonrojarse cuando él la miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos enfrentamos en este sitio, es porque eres la chica de la que estoy locamente enamorado.-Respondió el Uzumaki con total sinceridad haciendo que la chica apretase su puño.

-¿Porque, porque a pesar de todo el dolor que te he causado, sigues diciendo eso?-Preguntó la Uchiha haciendo reír un poco al Uzumaki.

-Si quieres que te lo explique, es sencillo, para empezar tú fuiste la primera persona que aceptó mi existencia cuando todas las personas simplemente la negaban. Cuando nos pusieron como compañeros yo estaba realmente feliz pues estaba en el mismo equipo que la chica que me gustaba y a la que quería demostrarle lo fuerte que era ya que también te veía como mi rival.-Respondió el chico con una sonrisa mirando al cielo.-Pero sobretodo, es que cuando te oigo balbucear todas esas idioteces sobre llevar todo sobre tus hombros, puedo sentir el dolor que sientes, y duele realmente por eso, ¡no hay forma de que solo pueda ignorarlo!-

-Naruto_kun yo...yo realmente siento..siento todo el dolor que te he provocado.-Dijo la chica mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Gracias pero no hacía falta que te disculpase, como hombre era mi deber, bueno, ¿descansamos una rato y volvemos a darnos de ostias?-Preguntó Naruto con algo de humor mientras la chica seguía llorando.

-No, ya no hace falta.-Respondió Sayuri entre lagrimas llamando la atención del chico.-Yo he perdido.-

-Me niego aceptar eso.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Me da igual que no lo aceptes, Naruto_kun, final mente te reconozco, si muero ahora el destino que según Hagoromo se ha único con nosotros hasta ahora, se terminará, tu solo puedes disolver el Tsukuyomi Infinito después de que yo muera mediante el transplante de mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi_sensei.-Dijo la Uchiha mientras cerraba los ojos, en ese momento oyó como algo se movía haciendo que abra sus ojos solo para ver como Naruto estaba encima suya.-¡I-idota, si te mueves demasiado acabaras de sangr...!-

-La única idiota eres tú.-Dijo el Uzumaki cortando a la Uchiha antes de besarla en los labios sorprendiendo a la chica. -Sayuri dices que sientes todo el dolor que me has causado, entonces haz algo para compensarlo, Sayuri Uchiha, cásate conmigo.-

-...-La chica no fue capaz de articular palabra, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos a la vez que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no fue capaz de contestar pues Naruto cayó inconsciente a su lado por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio.

Después de eso Sakura junto con Kakashi llegaron al lugar, se alarmaron mucho al ver al Uzumaki inconsciente y de inmediato la Haruno empezó a curarlo mientras Sayuri no paraba de llorar mientras le suplicaba que lo salvase. La pelirrosa pudo curar a Naruto y unas horas después cuando este despertó disolvieron el Tsukuyomi eterno, pero durante todo ese proceso y la vuelva a casa Naruto y Sayuri solo cruzaron unas pocas palabras.

Ahora volviendo al presente podemos ver como cierta Uchiha se encuentra recostada en su cama del hospital de Konoha, tenía su nuevo brazo hecho con células de Hashirama vendado casi hasta el hombro y su vista estaba clavada en el techo mientras miles de ideas cruzaban su mente. Sayuri era una chica realmente hermosa, no era muy alta pero tampoco era bajita, tenía un largo cabello negro con un tinte azulo el cual llevaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, un par de mechones caían a los lados de su femenino rostro mientras otro más caía en mitad de sus ojos. Actualmente su rostro de piel blanca tenía un par de banditas y mientras su ojo derecho era negro el izquierdo mantenía activo su rinnegan perfecto. La Uchiha tenía un gran cuerpo, pechos copa C casi D, vientre plano y unas piernas realmente bonitas.

Sayuri realmente no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que regresó a la aldea e ingreso en el hospital debido a sus heridas, y desde que llegó al hospital de la villa no había visto a Naruto ni una sola vez. Se preguntaba una y otra vez sino había cambiado de opinión respecto a aquello que le dijo en el Valle del Fin, en estos momentos su corazón realmente dolía con solo pensar en ello pero no podría culpar al Uzumaki si al fin prefería alejarse de ella, después de todo durante los últimos años le había causado un gran dolor.

-¡Ohayoo Sayuri_chan!-Dijo de pronto una animada y muy conocida voz para la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-N-naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica con la voz algo temblorosa al ver como el rubio entraba por la puerta.

Al igual que ella el Namikaze usaba la ropa del hospital de Konoha, pantalón azul celeste al igual que la camisa la cual tenia bordada el símbolo de la villa en hilo rojo sobre el corazón y también al igual que la Uchiha tenía vendado su nuevo brazo casi hasta el hombro. Naruto no había cambiado mucho físicamente hablando en estos últimos años, era más alto eso se veía a la legua y tenía un cuerpo fuerte producto del arduo entrenamiento, sus ojos azules seguían brillando con la misma intensidad de siempre pero algo que sin duda llamó un poco la atención de Sayuri fue que el rubio se había cortado el pelo, seguía estando de punta pero ahora era bastante más corto. (**Como en The Last**)

-N-Naruto_kun, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la pelinegra mientras veía como el Uzumaki cerraba la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Pues a que va a ser? He venido a verte, y a esconderme de Sakura y las enfermeras, no paran de decir que debo guardar reposo, estoy perfectamente maldita sea.-Respondió el rubio mientras daba una vuelta por la habitación hasta encontrar una silla.-Como te envidio Sayuri_chan, tú tienes una habitación para ti sola, yo tengo que compartir la mía con Kakashi_sensei y tengo que estar escuchándole su risilla pervertida mientras lee el Icha Icha, no es justo.-

-N-naruto, h-hay algo que t-tengo que p-preguntarte.-Dijo la Uchiha sorprendiéndose por su tono tembloroso de voz, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido como ahora.-L-lo que d-dijiste en el Valle antes d-de desmayarte, ¿l-lo decías en serio?-

-Por supuesto que si.-Respondió el ojiazul de inmediato con una de sus típicas sonrisas haciendo sonrojar a Sayuri.-Pero ahora que recuerdo, no me diste ninguna respuesta, bueno también fue porque me desmayé jejeje, así que haré la pregunta de nuevo, Sayuri Uchiha, ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?-

-...Si, si y mil veces si.-Dijo la chica llorando pero con una gran sonrisa antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto para besarlo sin parar.

-Te amo Sayuri_chan, y ocurra lo que ocurra siempre lo aré.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de la Uchiha latiese aun mas rápido de ser posible y ella realmente no podía ser más feliz.

Después de aquello los siguientes días los dos enamorados estaban juntos siempre, Naruto no paraba de recibir regaños de parte de Sakura por escaparse del cuarto pero eso a él le daba igual, al chico lo único que le importaba era ir a la habitación de Sayuri nada más despertar para pasar el día con ella. Por supuesto el rumor de que los dos estaban juntos no tardo en esparcirse y sus amigos no paraban de ir a verlos, algunos para darles la enhorabuena y otros para burlarse un poco de ellos.

El día de hoy podemos ver como la Uchiha de nombre Sayuri sube tranquilamente las escaleras del hospital que llevaban a la azotea, no era un lugar especialmente agradable para ella ya que no podía evitar recordar el primer enfrentamiento serio que tuvo con Naruto en ese lugar, pero bueno, el rubio le había pedido que se reuniese con él en ese lugar. Al llegar a la puerta alzo su mano para abrirla y en ese momento un flashazo de aquel combate llegó a su mente haciendo que por un momento dudase en el entrar, pero al ver en su dedo anular el anillo de plata con una brillante piedra de color lavanda que el Uzumaki le regaló por su compromiso hizo que todas esas dudas se fuesen al cuerno.

-Buenos días Sayuri_chan.-Dijo el Uzumaki apoyado en la valla de la azotea.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun.-Dijo la pelinegra acercándose hasta él para darle un beso en los labios.-Bueno, ¿para qué me has hecho subir hasta aquí, no será que quieres un combate cierto?

-Jajaja no tranquila, no es nada de eso, es solo que hay algo de lo que quería hablarte y ya sabes lo cotillas que son las enfermeras.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Je, si tienes razón, bien pues, ¿de qué se trata?-Preguntó curiosa la Uchiha.

-Voy a irme de la villa.-Dijo el chico como si nada mientras miraba a lo lejos, mucho más lejos de las murallas de Konoha.

-...-Sayuri aun procesaba lo que había dicho el rubio, simplemente no podía creerse lo que acaba de oír.-¿Es una broma?-

-No, dentro de 4 días me dan el alta y tengo pensado irme la noche antes.-Dijo el chico con un rostro sereno mientras su vista seguía clavada a lo lejos, fue entonces que un ligero sollozo llamó su atención y el voltearse se alarmo al ver como la Uchiha estaba llorando.-¡Sayuri_chan! ¿!Que te ocurre, te duele algo?! ¡Voy a llamar a las enfermármelas tu es...-

-¡¿Por qué?!-Gritó la chica sin parar de llorar deteniendo en el acto al rubio que ya estaba por salir corriendo.-¿Porque tienes que irte ahora que estamos juntos? ¿Es acaso tu venganza por todo el mal que te he causado? Si es así lo siento, realmente lo siento pero por favor no me dejes sola, no quiero volver a estar solo, por favor Naruto_kun no me...-

-Boba.-Interrumpió el chico antes de rodearlas con sus brazos para abrazarla fuertemente haciendo que parase de llorar.-Nunca te dejaré sola, si me hubieses dejado continuar habrías sabido que quiero que vengas conmigo.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Dijo la chica mirando a los ojos del rubio haciendo sonrojar un poco a este pues con el rostro sonrojado y con esas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro la Uchiha realmente se veía demasiado linda.

-P-por supuesto que sí, te lo dije al regalarte el anillo, quiero pasar todos los días del resto de mi vida junto a ti.-Dijo Naruto antes de besar lo suaves labios de la Uchiha, después de unos minutos la pelinegra al fin se calmó y después de limpiar sus lagrimas tomo asiento junto al ojiazul en un banco que se encontraba en la azotea.

-¿Porque de pronto quieres irte de la villa Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Sayuri al rubio.

-Porque aun hay muchas cosas que quiero ver y aun soy demasiado joven para asumir el puesto de Hokage, además no sé si lo sabes pero ya se ha decidido que el próximo Hokage será Kakashi_sensei, es por eso que quiero aprovechar para viajar y ver cosas asombrosas al igual que lo hizo Ero_senin, en especial hay un lugar al que quiero ir con todas mis ganas, el continente de Fiore, al otro lado del mar.-Respondió Naruto con una mirara decisiva en sus ojos que le inmediato le hizo saber a la Uchiha que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Conque Fiore? Leí un poco sobre ese continente en algunos libros que tenia Orochimaru, supuestamente ellos no usan chakra, ¿cierto?-Preguntó curiosa la chica recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul.

-Así es, según me contó Ero_senin ellos usan una anergia llamada magia, Ero_senin me contó que él viajó Fiore y se hizo a amigo de un mago llamado Makarov Dreyar. Ero_senin me habló de todas las cosas increíbles que vio allí y yo también quiero verlas con mis propios ojos, quiero volverme más fuerte y enfrentarme a rivales increíbles.-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Sayuri.

-¿Pero tú no estabas a favor de todo eso del amor fraternal y que no hubieses luchas estúpidas?-Preguntó la ojinegra ya imaginándose lo que iba a responder el Uzumaki.

-Así es pero, ¿qué tienes de malo querer ser más fuerte y enfrentarse a grandes rivales? Es cierto que estoy en contra de las luchas innecesarias pero una pelea en que dos combatientes se enfrentan para demostrar quién de ellos es el más fuerte sin que haya algo como odio y esas idioteces de por medio me parecen algo genial.-Dijo el rubio haciendo reír un poco a la chica.-¿He dicho algo gracioso?-

-No, no es eso, es solo que desde que nos volvimos a encontrar en el campo de batalla me parecía que habías cambiado, no cambio para mal ni mucho menos, es simplemente que parecías más maduro, pero ahora con eso que acabas de decir creo que he vuelto a ver al mismo Dobe del que me enamoré hace años.-Dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa que hizo sonrojar mucho al rubio y apenarlo bastante por sus palabras.-Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?-

-En 4 días, recuerda no contarle a nadie, ¿vale?-Dijo el chico haciendo que la Uchiha asintiese con la cabeza.

Los siguientes 4 días pasaron bastante rápidos para los dos jóvenes, por la noche mientras Kakashi dormía Naruto se escapaba al cuarto de Sayuri para planear el viaje. El Namikaze también se encargo de mandar varios Kage Bushins a comprar provisiones, por supuesto todos iban camuflados usando el Henge no Justu. La noche antes de que les diesen el alta los dos jóvenes se escabulleron del Hospital y pasaron por la casa el Uzumaki para cambiarse de ropa y recoger la provisiones para su viaje, y también para dejar una carta para sus amigos explicándoles el porqué se iban y que no volverían en un tiempo.

Ahora Naruto usaba unas botas negras de combate, un pantalón negro con cinturón, una camisa roja debajo de una chaqueta negra de botones con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo y con la espiral del clan Uzumaki en la espalda. Sayuri usaba una botas negras como las de Sakura, un short de licra azul oscuro debajo de una hakama tubular azul atada a su cintura por una ancha cuerda morada de la cual colgaba su chokuto, más arriba usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga las cual estaba abierta mostrando parte del sujetador negro que usaba.

Al salir de la casa Naruto la echó un último vistazo a esta antes de sonreír y partir junto a la Uchiha saltando por los tejados de la villa, era una suerte que en esos momentos no hubiese apenas patrullas sino hubiesen tenido más difícil al pasar desapercibidos. Llegaron en apenas unos minutos a la puerta de la villa y al llegar se sorprendieron al ver como allí se encontraban Tsunade, Sakura y Kakashi esperándolos pacientemente.

-Valla, al fin llegáis, os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo.-Dijo Kakashi mientras cerraba su mítico librito el cual estaba leyendo a la luz de una farola.

-Os podríais haber dado más prisa, llevamos un rato esperándoos y por las noche ya empieza a hacer frió.-Dijo Sakura de brazos cruzados.

-¿C-como demonios os habéis enterado?-Preguntó el ojiazul haciendo reír a la futura ex-Hokage.

-Por favor, sois demasiado previsibles, estaba segura que Jiraya te habló sobre Fiore y al enterarte de que Kakashi iba ser nombrado sexto Hokage estaba más que claro que no te ibas a quedar quitecito, eres demasiado previsible Naruto.-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto se rascase la nuca.

-Entonces, ¿habéis venido a detenernos?-Preguntó Sayuri como siempre lista para pelear de ser necesario, aunque estaba claro que prefería evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto.

-Para nada, hemos venido a despedirlos.-Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa antes de abrazar al rubio haciendo que la Uchiha se enfadase un poco.-Cuídate mucho rubio idiota, te voy a echar de menos.-

-Je, yo también, sigue trabajando tan duro como hasta ahora marimacho.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y correspondiendo al abrazo de la ojiverde.

-Sayuri.-Dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de la chica.-Realmente me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto con nosotros aunque haya sido por tan poco tiempo, cuídate mucho y procura que Naruto no haga muchas locuras, ¿vale?-

-Descuida, lo sé sobra, Kakashi_sensei.-Dijo la Uchiha antes de abrazar con cariño al peliplata que correspondió con el mismo afecto al abrazo, a decir cuando esos dos parecían un padre y una hija en estos momentos.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto, voy a echar de menos salir a beber contigo.-Dijo la rubia Senju abrazando al Uzumaki.

-Yo también voy a echarlo de menos Obaa_san, cuando vuelva te inventaré a todas las rondas que quieras.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa al separarse de la ojimiel.

-Sayuri, ten, esto es para ti.-Dijo la pelirrosa entregando a la pelinegra un pequeño pergamino.-En ese rollo se encuentran algunas técnicas medicas que probablemente podrás aprender sin mucha dificultad, ahora te toca a ti cuidar del rubio idiota por lo que creo que te vendrán bien.-

-Gracias Sakura, a partir de ahora yo me encargo del rubio idiota.-Dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el pergamino.

-Oe, el rubio idiota os a oído y tiene sentimientos, ¿sabéis?-Dijo el chico algo ofendido haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

-Naruto ya sé que es algo repetitivo oír todo el rato lo mismo pero aun así, cuídate mucho aunque sé que estarás bien.-Dijo el Hatake abrazando al chico que devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias por el voto confianza sensei, ya verás, cuando vuelva seré mucho más fuerte y me quedaré con tu titulo de Hokage de inmediato.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Kakashi.

-Estoy seguro de ello, por cierto tengo unos regalos para ti, ten.-Dijo el peligris entregando al chico dos pergaminos de pequeño tamaño.-En el primero he sellado varios pergaminos con jutsus de diferentes elementos que he copiado a lo largo de mi vida, ahora que ambos podéis usar casi todas las afinidades del chakra creo que os vendrá bien, en el otro viene como ejecutar el Hirashin no Justu de tu padre, Jiraya_sama me lo entregó hace tiempo, los sellos que se necesitan para ejecutar bien la técnica son muy complejos pero estoy seguro que con tu sangre Uzumaki serás capaz de aprender la técnica sin mucho problema.-

-...Valla, esto, gracias sensei, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello, te lo prometo.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa a la vez que guardaba los dos pergaminos en su mochila, todo mientras Sayuri recibía una información por parte Tsunade que la hizo enfadar bastante.

-Tienes que ser una broma.-Dijo la Uchiha con ganas de matar a algunas personas y haciendo suspirar a la Senju.

-Lo siento pero es así, tu decidirás que hacer con esa información pero ten en cuenta que puede repercutir en el futuro de Naruto.-Dijo la rubia haciendo que la pelinegra apretase los puños.

Después de eso Sakura, Kakashi y Tsunade se volvieron de despedir de los dos jóvenes antes de marcharse a sus respectivos hogares mientras que Sayuri y Naruto partían por quien sabe cuando tiempo hacia Fiore, aunque primero harían una parada en cierto lugar llamado Uzushiogakure.

* * *

**-¡Aku_kun por favor no te mueras!-Grita una llorosa Ryuko seguida de Hurumi mientras salen de la casa junto al escritor el cual va en una camilla con el rostro completamente pálido.**

**-Preparen un lavado de estomago llevamos un caso grave de intoxicación.-Dice el médico que va junto a la camilla.**

**-Creo que hacerle comer algo preparado por esas dos fue demasiado, realmente espero que no muera, bueno queridos lectores esto ha sido todo por hoy, como siempre Akuma_kun espera que hayáis disfrutado del cap, recordar que si tenéis alguna duda, queréis dar algún consejo para mejorar el fic o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, Akuma_kun espera vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión. Se despide de ustedes este día la genial Airi_sama, no se olviden de pasarse por los demás fics de Akuma_kun y hasta la próxima, matta ne.-Dice la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo para acompañar al pobre escritor a urgencias.**

**P.D: Se aceptan nombres mejores para el fic, este es solo provisional.**


	2. Uzushiogakure no Sato

**-Bueeeeeeeeenas gente.-Dice cierto escritor apareciendo como últimamente es costumbre con un abanico y con las 3 hermanas detrás suya sin apartarse del ventilador.-Pues ya estoy de regreso y solo puedo deciros lo de siempre, este p*** calor me quita las ganas de todo, me pongo a escribir y no soy capaz de estar mas de 5 minutos, que se acabe ya el calor joeeeeeer.-**

**-Akuma_kun te estas desviando del tema.-Dice Airi entregando al escritor un polo de lima limon antes de regresar al lado de sus hermanas las cuales también tienen un polo de distintos sabores.**

**-Es cierto, bueno queridos lectores hoy les traigo al fin el primer cap de este fic el cual realmente me alegra mucho la buena acogida que ha tenido y espero que este cap os guste tanto o más que el prologo, no os hago perder más tiempo y paso a lo de siempre y a al nuevo cap, os leo al final.**

**-Que tengan una feliz lectura.-Dicen las tres hermanas desde delante del ventilador.**

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, has acertado de pleno y por supuesto Naruto necesita el fuinjutsu, y gracias por la idea para el nombre del fic pero busco algo más badass.

**ligatto:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Naruto y Sayuri no aprenderán magia de dragon slayer, tengo algo más interesante pensado.

**Gjr-Sama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y lo siento pero no conozco ninguno.

**Denix-shin:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y si me gusta informarme bien para todas mis historias y si tal ves Naruto y Sayuri sean algo más poderosos que la gente de Fiore pero ellos no lucharan con todo desde un principio ya que en parte quieren guardar las apariencias para no llamar mucho la antención ademas piensa que si pongo tanto a Naruto como a Sayuri bastante fuerte es porque los enemigos que les ponga estarán a la altura.

**Victor018:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Naruto sigue siendo Jinchuriki, de echo lo es de los 9 bijus a la vez y es un harem.

**anologia uzushio:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ya tenia pensado incluir cosas de DxD y gracias por las ideas, las tendré en cuenta.

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y para recibir las respuestas a tus dudas solo tienes que seguir leyendo.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**pichichi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y para saber si es así o no solo tienes que leer.

**diego muoz agama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**maestro della fiamma oscura:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y lamento la demora pero ya tienes aquí el nuevo cap.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Aun eres débil

Seres mágicos pensando-(Aun eres débil)

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Uzushiogakure no Sato

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo mientras por los bosques del país del fuego cierta pareja compuesta por un rubio de ojos azules con marcas en las mejillas y una chica de cabello negro con un tinte azulado y ojos negros se movía con rapidez alejándose cada vez mas de la villa oculta entre las hojas. Naruto y Sayuri se dirigían velozmente hacia Mizu no Kuni desde donde podrían partir a la antigua Uzushiogakure no Sato, mientras ambos jóvenes corrían a la luz de la luna en la mente de la Uchiha no paraban de repetirse las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho antes de abandonar la villa lo que hacía que sus puños se apretasen con fuerza.

La Senju le había informado que hace unos días hubo una reunión del consejo de la villa con todos los líderes de los clanes y del consejo civil en el cual se habló sobre el reciente descubrimiento de que Naruto era el hijo del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, lo que le convertía en el líder del clan Uzumaki además de ser el ultimo varón conocido del susodicho clan. Al terminar la reunirían se declaró que el ojiazul entraría al PRC (Programa de Repoblación de Clanes), programa creado por el Nidaime Hokage por el cual cuando un clan estaba al borde de la extinción o acaba de ser creado su líder debía practicar la poligamia para evitar que desaparezca en el caso de estar al borde de desaparecer o para hacer que crezca si se ha creado hace poco.

Sayuri en estos momentos realmente deseaba poder estar delante de Tobirama para hacerle pagar por crear un programa como ese sobretodo porque si el líder del clan no elegía por sí mismo a sus parejas sería el consejo quien lo haría haciendo que el rubio se tuviese que casar con chicas que él no conocía para nada mediante matrimonios concertados. La chica estaba realmente furiosa y si fuera por ella no se lo contaría nunca a Naruto, pero sabía que eso no sería justo para él y para el clan Uzumaki, además, quien era ella para querer acaparar completamente la atención de alguien tan atento y cariñoso como el ojiazul después de todo el daño que le había causado todos estos años, solo le quedaba aguantarse pero aun sabiendo esto no era capaz de decírselo al ojiazul que un poco delante suya corría con una sonrisa en la cara ya ansiando llegar a Uzushiogakure.

A la velocidad a la que iban en 3 días llegaron a Mizu no Kuni y actualmente estaban acampando en una zona cercana a la costa desde donde podrían dirigirse directamente a Uzu. En estos 3 días ambos habían empezado a practicar sus nuevas habilidades usando el pergamino de jutsus que Kakashi le había entregado a Naruto, la Uchiha en este tiempo también le echo un vistazo al pergamino de jutsus médicos que le entregó Sakura además de que había empezado a enseñar un poco de kenjutsu al rubio. El Uzumaki estaba bastante interesado en el kenjutsu desde aquel día en que conoció a su madre y esta le habló de su legado, era por eso que le había pedido a Sayuri que le empezase a enseñar alguna cosillas para que cuando llegase a Uzu y empezase a entrenar en el estilo del clan Uzumaki no partiese desde cero. En estos días la Uchiha también decidió cambiarse el estilo de pelo de tal forma que pudiese ocultar su rinnegan ya que cuando fuesen a Fiore un ojo como ese seguramente llamaría la atención, ahora dos largos mechones de cabello caían a los lados de su rostro, había dejado crecer su flequillo y con el ocultaba su legendario doujutu.

(**Para haceros una idea su estilo de pelo es el mismo que el de Kurumi Tokisaki de Date A Live cuando está en su forma humana**)

En la actualidad podemos ver un pequeño campamento cerca de las costas de Mizu no Kuni en el cual podemos ver a Sayuri preparando la cena, la verdad para el ojiazul fue una completa sorpresa el descubrir que su prometida era una excelente cocinera. Naruto llegó al lugar con una toalla sobre su cabeza, había ido a darse un baño a un pequeño lago que había cerca y ahora regresaba al lugar guiado sobretodo por el delicioso aroma que despedía la comida de Sayuri.

-Que bien huele, se me hace la boca la agua.-Dijo el chico haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra que sirvió un poco del estofado de carne que había preparado al rubio antes de servirse uno ella misma y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo la chica esperando el veredicto de su prometido, el rubio tomo una cucharada bien cargada y tras unos segundos su decisión fue absoluta.

-Delicioso por supuesto.-Dijo el Namikaze con un pulgar arriba haciendo sonreír a la ojinegra, la cena siguió casi en completo silencio y Naruto ya no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de preguntar cierta cosa que le llevaba molestando desde hace día.-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?-

-¿D-disculpa?-Pregunto la Uchiha pues la pregunta de Naruto la pilló completamente desprevenida.

-Vamos Sayuri_chan no te hagas la tonta, desde que salimos de la villa hay algo que te molesta, te conozco de sobra como para saberlo, ¿de qué se trata?-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo que por un momento Sayuri apretase el plato que tenía en sus manos, no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo además en algún momento tendría que saberlo.

Sayuri le contó a Naruto sobre lo que le contó Tsunade antes de salir, lo del PRC y sobre lo de que tendría que tener varias esposas para repoblar el clan Uzumaki y que si él no las elegía por si mismo seria el consejo de la villa mediante matrimonios concertados. El rubio quedó en silencio durante unos minutos mientras asimilaba esta nueva información, el amaba con locura a Sayuri pero también quería ver renacer a su clan y la única posibilidad de hacer esto era mediante el PRC además que estaba bastante seguro que si se revelaba y no acataba esa ley el consejo no le dejaría nunca ser Hokage. La Uchiha observó a Naruto durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en silenció, de pronto el chico la miró y la atrajo hasta él para darle un beso en los labios el cual duró algunos segundos.

-Sayuri_chan, tu sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti, pero también quiero hacer renacer mi clan, no sé si podré enamorarme de otras chicas como lo he hecho de ti y tengo claro que no voy a casarme con una desconocida solo porque los del consejo me lo dicen. Ahora mismo mi cabeza es un completo caos pero hay algo que tengo bien claro, me case con las chicas que me case, nunca te dejaría de la lado ocurra lo que ocurra, ¿es eso lo que te tenia preocupada verdad?-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras tenia sentada a la Uchiha en sus piernas, Sayuri solo desvió su mirada.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora pero estoy segura que acabaras enamorando a un montón de chicas y de mi te acabaras aburriendo y me dejaras de lado tarde o temprano.-Dijo la chica mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por su hermoso rostro, el rubio la hizo volver a mirarlo para volver a besarla pero esta vez en beso duró más que el anterior.

-Te juro que eso nunca va a pasar, no sé qué ocurrirá en el futuro pero tengo algo bien claro, pase lo pase siempre voy a estar junto a ti, es una promesa y sabes que yo siempre las cumplo.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que tras unos segundos la pelinegra imito antes de besarlo.-

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, ambos cenaron el delicioso alimento que había preparado la Uchiha y después se fueron a dormir a la tienda de campaña. Naruto apenas durmió esa noche, era la primera vez que dormía junto a Sayuri, las noches anteriores las había pasado al raso pero hoy la chica le había pedido que durmiese con ella. Durante toda la noche el chico tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse, la pelinegra dormía usando solo una camisa ancha y unos shorts pero lo peor era que ella lo usaba a él cómo almohada. El olor de la chica enervaba la mente del rubio, era un olor dulce pero a la vez picante que provocaba que cierta parte de la anatomía del chico quisiese alzarse cada dos por tres, sin duda eso estaba siendo una tortura tal y como la ojinegra lo había planeado, si iba a tener que compartirlo con quien sabe cuántas chicas al menos lo habría sufrir un poco.

Al día siguiente, un rubio con unas ojeras impresionantes desmontaba el pequeño campamento mientras la Uchiha preparaba algo de comida para el camino. Los dos se pusieron en marcha y tras 30 minutos al fin llegaron a la costa y usando sus habilidades ninjas empezaron a caminar sobre el agua. Después de una hora corriendo al fin llegaron a su destino, ante ellos se alzaba una gran isla la cual estaba rodeada de unos poderosos remolinos que creaban potentísimas corrientes de agua las cuales iban a parar justo frente a una afiliadas rocas que se encontraban en la costa de la isla las cuales destrozaban todo lo que llegaba hasta ellas.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?-Preguntó la Uchiha con curiosidad mientras el rubio sacaba el tantou con el que había estado practicando durante los últimos días.

-Según me contó Okaa_san los remolinos que protegen la isla no son naturales sino que son creados gracias a unos sellos especiales que se encuentras en el fondo del mar y se supone que haciendo este deberían de detenerse el tiempo suficiente para que pasemos.-Dijo Naruto antes de arremangarse la manga derecha y con el tantou hacerse un corte en el ante brazo del cual empezaron a caer varias gotas de sangre las cuales fueron tragadas por los remolinos.

Durante unos segundos no pasó absolutamente nada hasta que de pronto los remolinos empezaron a hacerse más pequeños y las poderosas corrientes de agua empezaron a desaparecer, después de unos 3 minutos el mar había quedado completamente en calma. Naruto y Sayuri no perdieron tiempo y se encaminaron a la costa de Uzu no Kuni con rapidez, una vez llegaron a esta vieron como de nuevo los remolinos empezaron a aparecer de nuevo con la misma intensidad que antes.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí.-Dijo el rubio mientras se volvía a poner bien la manga de su chaqueta.

Naruto dio una mirada al inmenso bosque el cual ahora se encontraba delante de él y de Sayuri mientras se sentía algo extraño por dentro, era como un sentimiento de nostalgia que no entendía del todo. Los dos jóvenes empezaron a andar y a adentrarse en la isla a paso tranquilo, total ahora que ya estaban aquí no tenían porque ir con prisas. Estuvieron al menos una hora andando disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante ambos, de pronto ante ellos se alzó una imponente cuidad en ruinas con grandes edificios y un estilo de construcción que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás, al fin estaban en Uzushiogakure.

Los dos empezaron a avanzar entre las ruinas de la que alguna vez había sido una hermosa ciudad, mientras caminaban por la derruida cuidad Naruto sentía como una inmensa tristeza se empezaba a apoderar de él. Mirase a donde mirase había cadáveres de aquellos que alguna vez fueron miembros del clan Uzumaki, poco a poco una lagrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla. Sayuri al ver esto tomó la mano del rubio haciendo que esta la mirase, ella le dirigió una sonrisa haciendo que el también sonriese antes de secarse las lagrimas y continuar andando, su objetivo para hoy era llegar a la gran torre que se alzaba en mitad de la villa y que seguramente era la torre del Uzukage.

Al llegar al lugar vieron que una enorme puerta de hierro con en símbolo del clan Uzumaki les bloqueaba la entrada a la torre, el rubio tuvo una idea y probó suerte. Con su tantou se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano antes de poner esta sobre el símbolo de la puerta. La sangre del chico de pronto empezó a extenderse por el remolino tiñéndolo de rojo, la puerta de pronto empezó a enterrarse en el suelo dejando paso a los dos jóvenes shinobis al interior de la torre la cual estaba completamente en penumbras por lo que Sayuri usando un jutsu Katon encendió una antorcha para poder ver.

El lugar guardaba cierto parecido a la torre Hokage en Konoha, había como una 4 plantas en las cuales había varias puertas, Naruto y Sayuri decidieron ver que había en esas puertas más tarde, ahora lo que les interesaba era ir al despacho que antiguamente ocupaba el Uzukage. Al llegar al último piso se sorprendieron un poco al ver que el despacho no tenia puerta, pero bueno con esa enorme puerta de piedra que solo un Uzumaki podía abrir Sayuri supuso que era suficiente seguridad para el lugar por lo que fue a dar un paso hacia adelante para entrar al lugar pero Naruto la detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar que pisara lo que parecía ser un pequeño sello casi invisible pegado en el suelo.

-Eso fue por demasiado poco.-Dijo el rubio mientras se acachaba, mando un poco de chakra a la palma de su mano y desactivó el sello.

-¿Qué demonios era ese sello?-Preguntó la Uchiha mientras el ojiazul se levantaba.

-Un sello explosivo, probablemente si lo hubieses llegado a pisar lo hubieses activado y toda esta torre con nosotros dentro hubiese volado por los aires.-Explicó con tranquilidad Naruto mientras guardaba el papel con el sello en su pantalón para estudiarlo más tarde mientras Sayuri tenía una gota en su nuca.

-¿Pero qué clase de locos eran tus antepasados, a quien se le ocurre poner algo como eso aquí?-Dijo la ojinegra mientras el rubio entraba en el despacho.

-Según me contó Okaa_san los Uzumakis eran algo paranoicos y antes de que gente indeseable se hiciesen con sus secretos preferían hacer que estos desapareciesen junto con esa gente por lo que deberías de tener cuidado mientras estemos aquí Sayuri-chan, cualquier cosa podría llegar a ser una trampa.-Dijó el Namikaze haciendo asentir a la Uchiha que tragó duro.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron a investigar la habitación, el lugar era algo más grande que el despacho del Hokage, tenía varias estanterías llenas de libros y pergaminos y en medio del cuarto había un gran escritorio con algunos cajones en uno de los lados y una silla aparentemente bastante cómoda. Naruto miraba los libros y pergaminos de las estanterías bastante emocionado, estos trataban sobre la historia de los Uzumakis y en los pergaminos se encontraban explicados varios jutsus del elemento Suiton y algunos más de otros elementos. Mientras el rubio miraba estos pergaminos la Uchiha se dio cuenta de algo, una parte de la pared de la derecha de la sala era de un color un tanto más claro que las demás, esto llamó la atención de Sayuri que dio un par de golpecitos en ese parte de la pared y al hacerlo una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

-Naruto_kun, ven aquí rápido.-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo que el ojiazul estuviese a su lado de inmediato.

-¿Que ocurre Sayuri_chan?-Preguntó el Uzumaki haciendo que la chica con una sonrisa diese un par de golpes en aquel trozo de pared haciendo que ese ruido hueco resonase en el lugar.

-Hueco, una falsa pared, realmente a tus antepasados les gustaba esconder las cosas.-Dijo la ojinegra haciendo sonreír al chico.-Me pregunto que habrá detrás.-

-Pues eso lo sabremos en un momento.-Dijo el rubio antes de tratar de romper ese trozo de pared pero fue detenido por su prometida.

-No eras tú el que me ha dicho que tenga cuidado por posibles trampas.-Dijo la chica haciendo que el rubio se riese algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Jaja, si tienes razón, es que me he emocionado al pensar que podría haber detrás de la pared.-Dijo Naruto mientras la Uchiha negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa.-Bien, vayamos con cuidado.

Ahora en vez de tratar de derribar la pared, Naruto con ayuda de Sayuri buscó algo en la pared que permitiese acceder a lo que había detrás de la falsa pared. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un pequeña rendija en la parte baja de la pared lo suficientemente grande como para poder meter los dedos. El rubio, por precaución, fue quien metió los dedos de su mano derecha por esa pequeña rendija y al hacerlo puedo sentir como algo parecido a una aguja se le clavaba en la punta de los dedos dejando salir su sangre, de pronto la falsa pared se empezó a alzar dejando ver a los dos jóvenes algo que los dejó blancos, detrás de esa falsa pared había una cortina echa de papeles explosivos como el que casi pisa antes la Uchiha, la cortina con los papeles explosivos también se alzó dejando paso a ambos jóvenes a unas escalerillas que subían a lo que parecía ser la buhardilla de la torre.

-Va-vaya, hay un piso más, me pregunto que nos encontraremos jajaja.-Rió nervioso el rubio mientras se dirigía a las escaleras sintiendo en su espalda los mortales ojos de su prometida.

Naruto y Sayuri subieron al verdadero ultimo piso de la torre y quedaron bastante sorprendidos con lo que allí encontraron, se trataba de la biblioteca privada del Uzukage. Había varias librerías llenas por completos de libros, grandes rollos ninja todos con el sello del clan Uzumaki y por ultimo sobre la única mesa del lugar se encontraba una hermosa katana la cual reposaba en un mueble hecho de madera. La katana se encontraba envainada en su correspondiente vaina la cual era de color negro con una cinta marrón, la guardia era ovalada y se encontraba algo inclinada, Naruto no pudo resistirse y aun sabiendo el peligro agarró la espada y la desenvainó mostrando que la espada tenía una gema roja en forma de rombo justo encima de la guardia la cual podía ser vista por ambos lados, el filo, aun tras tantos años sin uso, brillaba afilado y peligroso.

-Wow.-Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de la boca del Uzumaki tras ver esa hermosa espada, tras unos instantes su mirada se posó en un pergamino el cual estaba delante del pequeño mueble que antes sostenía la espada y dejando está de nuevo en el decidió leer lo que ponía en el pergamino.

-"Al Uzumaki que sea capaz de llegar hasta aquí tras nuestra caída, la espada que se encuentra ante ti se llama Ryūketsu no ōjo (Princesa sangrienta), y es una espada vampírica. Esta espada absorberá la sangre de tus enemigos forteciendola y fortaleciéndote a ti mismo, pero ten cuidado, si te dejas llevar por tus ansias de poder acabaras siendo devorado por ella, muchos Uzumakis ya cayeron bajo su malvada influencia, pero otros muchos lograron convertirse en grandes guerreros al no dejarse llevar por sus deseos egoísta. Te deseo suerte seas quien seas y espero de verdad que no te dejes llevar por la influencia de esta espada, como me pasó a mi"-Leyó el Uzumaki tragando duró tras leer esas palabras, sus ojos azules contemplaron aquella arma en su pedestal.

-¿A qué esperas? Cógela de una vez.-Dijo la Uchiha dándole un golpe en la espalda al chico.

-Oye, ¿no debería de ser este el momento en que tú me dices que no me lleve esa espada porque es peligroso?-Preguntó algo confundido el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra sonría y alce sus hombros.

-¿Y me serviría de algo? Al final tu arias lo que te dé la gana y además, si tras años viviendo con un zorro demonio que quería controlarte para destruirlo todo no te has dejado influenciar, no creo que lo hagas ahora por una tonta espada.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír también al rubio, pero lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue que solo por un instante la espada pareció mostrar un aura molesta por las palabras de la Uchiha.

-Je, tienes razón, espero que lo hayas escuchado bien espada increíblemente cool, no me dejaré dominar tan fácilmente ante ti.-Dijo el Namikaze con una sonrisa agarrando de nuevo la espada y al igual que antes ninguno lo noto pero esta vez espada pareció vibrar aceptando el desafío del chico que colocó su nueva y flamante arma en su cintura.

Naruto y Sayuri registraron a fondo el lugar, por lo visto allí se encontraban todos lo relacionado con el fuinjustu del clan Uzumaki, a la Uchiha le hacía bastante gracia el ver a su prometido mirar todos aquellos pergaminos, parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces. Los dos guardaron todo lo que allí se encontraba y volvieron al despacho del Uzukage donde empezaron a hacer lo mismo con todos los pergaminos y libros que allí se encontraban, la verdad preferían hacer todo esto de una vez ya que nada les aseguraba que esa estructura tras años de olvido no se fuese a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

-Hey Sayuri_chan, mira esto.-Dijo el rubio que ponía sobre el escritorio una cajita en apariencia bastante vieja con una curiosa decoración de lo que parecía ser un dragón rojo de ojos verdes, la caja estaba cerrada gracias a lo que parecía ser un viejo sello el cual ya estaba casi en las ultimas.

-No creo que sea buena idea abrir eso, una caja antigua con un sello antiguo de un clan que se especializaba en sellar demonios no creo que deba ser abierta.-Dijo la Uchiha con toda la razón del mundo.

-Si lo sé, pero mira el papel del sello, esta medio descompuesto y no creo que aguante mucho tiempo antes de romperse, creo que deberíamos de ver que hay dentro y si hay algo malo afrontarlo como podamos.-Dijo el rubio y en parte tenía razón, ese sello estaba a punto de romperse y estaba claro que ellos dos que actualmente superaban el nivel Hokage eran los más apropiados para afrentar lo que había dentro de esa cajita.-Por supuesto esto solo es mi opinión, no aré nada si tú no estás de acuerdo Sayuri_chan.-

-Aaah, está bien, abrámosla y esperemos que dentro no haya un Juichibi (Once colas) o algo por el estilo.-Dijo la pelinegra con algo de humor mientras agarraba su espada y con un movimiento de cabeza apartaba los mechones de pelo que tapaban su rinnegan.

-Bien, allá voy.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de retirar con cuidado el sello, este casi se deshizo cuando lo toco por lo viejo que era el papel, tragó saliva y poco a poco empezó a abrir la caja mientras el ojo derecho de Sayuri cambiaba a su Mangekyo, el rubio terminó de abrirla y dentro había...

-Nada, qué demonios, ¿para que narices pondrían un sello a un caja en la que no hay nada?-Dijo Naruto mientras a su espalda la pelinegra volvía a acomodarse el pelo y su ojo derecho volvía a la normalidad.

-No sé, tal vez en algún momento esa cajita fue un artículo de valor y los de tu clan para evitar que la robaran le pusieron ese sello, pero sinceramente en parte me alegro de que no hubiese nada ahí dentro.-Dijo la chica antes de darse la vuelta y volver aguardar cosas del despacho en sellos de almacenaje, mientras Naruto se quedó mirando el interior de la caja sin comprender por qué demonios sus antepasados pondrían un sello en una caja en la cual no había nada, mientras seguía mirando el interior de la caja ni él ni Sayuri se dieron cuenta de que en su brazo vendado, en el dorso de la palma, un brillo verde pudo ser visto.-Oye Naruto_kun deja de hacer el vago y...-

-¡AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-Gritó de dolor el Uzumaki mientras caía al suelo de rodilla sujetándose la mano izquierda la cual le ardía de una forma que jamás había imaginado, podía sentir el ardor del fuego incluso en los huesos, era un dolor realmente horrible que le había gruñir y gritar.

-¡Naruto_kun, Naruto_kun por favor dime qué te pasa!-Gritó la chica mientras trataba de ayudar al rubio que no paraba de gritar de dolor.

-El brazo...me ardEEEEEEE AAAAGGHH.-Gritó el Uzumaki cuando una oleado mayor de dolor llegó de pronto haciendo que llegase a desmayarse dejando completamente sin saber que hacer y con lagrimas en los ojos a la Uchiha, rápidamente cargó a Naruto sobre su espalda y se fue del lugar con un shunshin dejando allí todas las cosas, ahora lo más importante para ella era hacer que Naruto se recupero de lo que sea que le haya ocurrido.

* * *

**-Pues hasta aquí el nuevo cap, hoy no me voy a alargar mucho ya que ahora mismo son las 4 de la mañana y quiero irme a dormir dejando este cap preparado para publicarlo nada más me despierte. En mi perfil de FF así como en mi Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve Ryūketsu no ōjo (Princesa sangrienta), recordaros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacer alguna recomendación, son los review son siempre bienvenidos. Bien pues solo me quedan decir un par de cosas, la primera es que sigo buscando un nombre mejor para el fic y que me vendría bien algo de ayuda, la segunda es un rato para vosotros, si conseguís adivinar que tipo de magia aprendieran Naruto y Sayuri le dedicaré el próximo cap a quien logre adivinarlo, solo os voy a dar una pista, no será magia de dragon salyer, suerte. Con todo esto dicho me despido hasta la proxima, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse mis otros fantásticos fics y ja ne.-**

**-Hasta la próxima.-Dicen las 3 hermanas desde el ventilador donde ya tienen montado incluso un campamento.**


End file.
